okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Issun's Masterpieces
In Ōkamiden, rather than collecting Stray Beads to unlock the String of Beads and other items, Chibiterasu must collect Issun's Masterpieces, which are pieces of artwork from Issun. There are five sets of the paintings, each with ten parts to collect. They aren't collected from other characters but rather hidden in treasure chests located in unexpected areas, or require a puzzle to be solved, or by just exploring the land. Each set is located in a certain group of areas, such as masterpiece set 1 being in Shinshu Field, Hana Valley, Kamiki Village, and Yakushi Village. Finding and completing each set unlocks an item such as the Peace Bell and Lucky Cat Paw. The First Sunrise appearance modification and String of Beads are unlocked if all of them are completed, which Chibiterasu can then equip. Getting the items is not required, but can be helpful, such as getting more money than normal. Masterpiece set 1 Locations *'Piece 1:' In Kamiki Village behind the sliding doors of Kushi's house. *'Piece 2:' On the Sacred Deck of Kamiki Village. *'Piece 3:' Cave of Nagi, last island of the first area. *'Piece 4:' Cave of Nagi, an island to the right that Kuni must be guided to. *'Piece 5:' Hana Valley, a section Kuni could be guided to in the third area. *'Piece 6:' Hana Valley, on the top island of the fourth area. *'Piece 7:' Hana Valley, left side of the fifth area. *'Piece 8:' Next to the Guardian Sapling of Shinshu Field. *'Piece 9:' Shinshu Field, behind a bombable wall near Tama's hut. *'Piece 10:' Shinshu Field, in Mika's Moon Shrine. Reward When completed, a Revenge Slip is obtained. That item is also made buyable from merchants. Description "Wheeeeew! Wouldja look at all that snow!" Masterpiece set 2 Locations *'Piece 1:' Shinshu Field, behind a bombable wall in the tunnel to Agata Forest. *'Piece 2:' Agata Forest, next to the Guardian Sapling. *'Piece 3:' Demon Market's entrance. *'Piece 4:' Demon Market first area, in the long tunnel at the end behind a bombable wall to the left. *'Piece 5:' Fifth floor of the Five-Story Pagoda, through an area only accessible via the fourth floor. *'Piece 6:' Second floor of the Five-Story Pagoda, in a flaming treasure chest. *'Piece 7:' Next to the Origin Mirror in Ryoshima Coast. *'Piece 8:' Inside a bombable wall next to Ankoku Temple. *'Piece 9:' At the end of the long stone pier in Ryoshima Coast. *'Piece 10:' In a frozen chest in Sei'an City (Commoner's Quarter). Reward When completed, the Peace Bell is obtained. Description "Let's see if I can pull off that Inferno!" Masterpiece set 3 Locations *'Piece 1:' Sei'an City (Commoner's Quarter) in a flaming treasure chest. *'Piece 2:' In a house on the western side of Sei'an City (Commoner's Quarter). *'Piece 3:' Playhouse, upper left part of the first basement. *'Piece 4:' Playhouse, second floor. *'Piece 5:' North Ryoshima Coast, in a bombable wall to the right of the 3rd fence and machine. *'Piece 6:' Underground Ruins, first basement. *'Piece 7:' Agata Forest's Divine spring, in an island whose ground can be destroyed via Cherry Bomb, during second visit. *'Piece 8:' Thundercloud on a ledge that can only be reached from a higher ledge near the top. There will be a drum to get back up, and the camera will shift down when this area is found. *'Piece 9:' Thundercloud near the rainbow bridge, but Thunderstorm is required. The Thundercloud can be warped to later. *'Piece 10:' Underground Ruins second visit, first basement. Reward When completed, a Charm Set is obtained. This consists of an Exorcism F, I, and T, and a Holy Arrow, F, I, and T, and they are sent directly to the inventory. Description "No good! OK, I'll just head toward the light!" Masterpiece set 4 Locations *'Piece 1:' Shinshu Field, behind a bombable wall further behind the Guardian Sapling. Galestorm is required. *'Piece 2:' Ankoku Temple, bombable area to the left. Galestorm is required. *'Piece 3:' In a house to the right in Sei'an City (Aristocratic Quarter). *'Piece 4:' North Ryoshima Coast, in a Divine spring under a rock near Sugawara's grave. *'Piece 5:' Next to Hitoshio Spring, Galestorm required. *'Piece 6:' Second part of the of the waterway to the Sage Shrine. *'Piece 7:' A shell treasure chest in the eighth area of Sage Shrine. *'Piece 8:' The very top of the Goryeo's deck. *'Piece 9:' Moon Cave (9 months ago) at the very end of the conveyor belt. *'Piece 10:' Moon Cave (9 months ago) on the first floor, third area. Reward When completed, the Golden Lucky Cat is obtained. Description "Yay! I made it! Don't take Issun lightly!" Masterpiece set 5 Locations *'Piece 1:' After 10 people have moved to Yakushi Village, on the right area of the upper level island. *'Piece 2:' The Divine spring under a rock behind Shinshu Field's abandoned Dojo. Inferno required. *'Piece 3:' North east of Sei'an City Aristocratic Quarter. Galestorm required. *'Piece 4:' Agata Forest, after the second visit and behind a bombable wall in Madame Fawn's cave. Thunderstorm is required. *'Piece 5:' Kamiki Village (100 years ago) behind a bombable wall to the right near the Sacred Deck. *'Piece 6:' Nagi's house in Kamiki Village (100 years ago) *'Piece 7:' Northwest of Shinshu Field (100 years ago) *'Piece 8:' Ice Room upper level of fourth area featuring ice islands and cannons, on an island to the left. *'Piece 9:' Fifth area of the upper level of the Ice Room, if the ice blocking the river has not been melted. *'Piece 10:' Defeat the optional Armored Dokuro in the Moon Cave (100 years ago), through a room in the cave hall after rescuing Charity. Reward When complete, a Scent Charm is obtained. Description "Wait a second... This is no mountain..." Upon completion of all 5 Masterpieces, the String of Beads and the Sunrise Spell are obtained. First Sunrise allows Chibiterasu to adopt the markings of Shiranui. Gallery Masterpiece1.png|Masterpiece 1 Masterpiece2.png|Masterpiece 2 Masterpiece3.png|Masterpiece 3 Masterpiece4.png|Masterpiece 4 Masterpiece5.png|Masterpiece 5 Category:Gameplay